Mistletoe Countdown
by HiItsUriChan
Summary: USUK Human AU. Alfred is giving kisses more than usual on Christmas eve and there are also a bunch of mistletoes hanging around their house. (Late upload of a Christmas one-shot. Cover photo by Kantuya.)


Mistletoe Countdown

A USUK fanfiction by HiItsUriChan (oeurichan)

Dedicated to yescherryboomiero

A/N: Hello! This is my first time writing USUK and posting my work here so please drop some critiques on your review! I am more of an 'article' writer rather than 'story' writer so your reviews will help a lot in my writing. I also need help because I'm not used yet on publishing here so tips will also be welcomed. Oh, I also hope you enjoy this short one-shot of mine.

Prompt: Who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible and who is exasperatedly questioning 'this is the 5th timE TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?' before sighing and leaning in. –By wintersoldeirs

* * *

><p>December 24; 7:38 p.m.<p>

Small clinking noises of metal are heard from the kitchen as Arthur places a pan of 16 pound turkey to the oven. He sets the timer to two hours and stepped back. He mentally prayed that he wouldn't screw up in cooking the bird. Alfred is looking forward for the dish to make its way to the dining table. As a good boyfriend he was (and as a terrible cook he was), Arthur asked the Vargas to teach him how to cook it. The twins agreed to help and to give him a recipe with a condition of him promising to follow the recipe step by step and to not tweak it at any cause for it may result a disaster. He followed every word that came from the piece of paper and he was very careful on mixing indigents, especially on the sauce. 

'The sauce!' Arthur quickly lifted his gaze from the oven to the stove above it. He sighed in relief when he saw no flames from the mini pot. It is only simmering and he can smell the delicious smell of spices, not burnt liquid. He grabbed a clean spoon and tasted the sauce. He smiled to himself when it tasted a lot better than his previous attempts at the Vargas' house. But he can't really trust his tongue right now so he called Alfred which is somewhere in the house.

It wasn't long before footsteps are heard that are coming down the stairs. When the footsteps are sounding near to him, Alfred spoke up. " 'Sup?" . With his back still turned from the other man, he signaled Alfred to come beside him. "Can you taste the sauce for me, love?" There was a light chuckle from Alfred. "Sure thing dude! Hand me a spoon or something!" He said as he comes closer to sandy blonde. Arthur grabbed another spoon from the drawer. "Here." He turned his head to face Alfred when it becomes blurry and there is a pressure on his lips. Realizing that his boyfriend might just want to give him a small display of affection (which is very usual), he gave in. The kiss only lasted for a few moments before Alfred pulling away. Arthur lightly slapped Alfred's forehead with a small smile when he pulled back. "I said taste the sauce not taste me, you git." Alfred let out a small laugh before saying "Well I can't break the tradition, Artie." Arthur frowned in confusion "Tradition?" Alfred lifted a finger upward and Arthur gaze followed it. Hanging directly above them from the ceiling is mistletoe. "Wha-When did that get there?" He questioned. Alfred just winked at him and then scooped a small amount of sauce, blowing at it to lower the temperature, before putting it in his mouth. Arthur's face went from confused to anxious. When the other man's eyes widened, he quickly wants to die. His efforts were not enough and Alfred will- "Artie it taste awesome! You are improving man!" Alfred pulled him to a hug and he quickly returned it. He is so happy and proud of himself that he can't even complain when Alfred is hugging him too tight that it is hurting him a little. But he couldn't care anymore. He finally cooked something decent and he can slap that to a certain Frog face.

* * *

><p>December 24; 8:23 p.m.<p>

"What are you doing?" Alfred jumped at the sudden voice. He quickly hid his phone to the front pocket of his jeans. "H-Hey Arthur! I-I thought you were in t-the kitchen…?" Alfred winced at his stuttering. Arthur narrows his eyes and Alfred forced an innocent look. "I baste the turkey with the pan juices every 30 minutes. Now I have nothing to do with the time in between so I decided to check up on you and caught you frustratingly serious as you type furiously on your phone in the yard. "Alfred eyed his boyfriend warily before laughing shakily. "A-Ah! I was just sending last minute 'Merry Christmas!' messages to my relatives! Nothing too important! Haha…" To his relief, Arthur just shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go inside. Aren't you feeling cold?" Alfred looked up to the tree, letting out a small breath from his mouth causing a small fog. He faced Arthur again and pulled him to another kiss. "Let's warm up and cuddle at the fire place then!" Arthur is blushing because of his sudden move yet again. Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled Arthur inside the house. A cold gust of wind blew and swayed the couple's hairs as they got inside. But it isn't the only one that swayed. There hanging from the tree where Arthur and Alfred has been is a mistletoe that went unnoticed by a certain green eyed Englishman.

December 24; 9:16 p.m.

'I'm counting on you guys here. Don't just abandon me! '

Alfred is again on his phone and Arthur can't help but to feel curious about it. He knows that his boyfriend is lying about sending messages to his relatives because firstly, Alfred is acting like he is hiding something and is being jumpy whenever he caught him texting. Secondly, Alfred already sent holiday greetings to their friend and family with him. Lastly, Alfred is not a guy who busies him with his phone. Arthur can also feel that Alfred is up to something again and it is a bit frustrating because he can feel it but he doesn't know what it is. "… Wouldn't drink it!" Alfred's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?" He shook his head to regain his focus in the reality. Alfred grabbed Arthur's mug with hot chocolate from the tray and handed it to Arthur. "I said your drink will get cold if you wouldn't drink it." Arthur let out a small exhale and quickly down the liquid. When he had finished, he placed it again in the tray and faced Alfred. "Are you done greeting your relatives?" he asked and watched as his boyfriend tense up. "Haha! Yeah, I just finished messaging them actually." Arthur just hummed and said "That's good then." He checked his wrist watch and realized that it is about time to baste the turkey for the last time. "I have to go back to the kitchen…" he said as he stood up which is abruptly stopped by Alfred. He is pulled again in another kiss. It was sweet and tender and when it ended, Alfred also placed small kisses on his right cheek and forehead. When Alfred finished, Arthur looked up and asked "What's with you being overly affectionate today?" His only reply is a smile and Arthur just chuckled and stood. He walked to the kitchen with the tray of empty mugs and blue eyes following him as he did so. Alfred closed his eyes then looking up to the ceiling before smiling to himself. In the ceiling is another hanging mistletoe that went unnoticed by Arthur.

* * *

><p>December 24; 11;50 p.m.<p>

The couple were supposed to be sitting on the couch (where they had kissed earlier because of the mistletoe) watching Christmas specials of TV shows. The turkey is resting in the dining table, waiting to be eaten. The bird came out perfectly and a newfound pride came out of Arthur. Now, they are just waiting for the clock to strike twelve before digging in to their food. They were supposed to watch the television (or telly for Arthur) until it's Christmas day but apparently Alfred have different plans. One moment, a text message is received by Alfred and the next moment, Arthur is dragged by Alfred to the balcony. Once they reached the balcony in the second floor of their house, Alfred kissed him again for the fifth time of the night. Arthur didn't complain though, he just returned the kiss. When Alfred pulled back, he noticed a mistletoe hanging above them. "Another one?! Bloody hell, how many mistletoes are there?! This is the 3rd time –"

"5th time." Alfred interrupted and corrected.

"This is the 5th time?! Where in hell did those came from?" Arthur questioned in amusement. 'This just one of Alfred's silly antics.' He thought. Alfred looked down with a small blush on his face. "I just want to get as many kisses from you as much as possible before Christmas…" He said, voice lowering each word. Arthur laughed and cupped Alfred's face then giving him another kiss. "Then I'll gladly give you more, love." As on cue, colors exploded into the winter the sky. 'Fireworks.' Arthur is surprised. "I didn't know that somebody will do a show today." He said, watching as beautiful explosives spark up the dark night. "I asked Hong to light up some today with $100 and a Hello Kitty plushie for Yao." Arthur looked at Alfred surprised. "Merry Christmas Arthur." Alfred smiled at him sweetly as he wrapped his arm to Arthur's waist. Arthur returned the smile "Merry Christmas too, Alfred."


End file.
